Conventionally, there has been known an information processing device comprising a housing having a container for detachably accommodating therein a pen as a component. The information processing device starts supplying power upon detection that the pen is taken out of the holder (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H6-289975).
However, the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H6-289975 requires a sensor to detect that the pen has been taken out. Accordingly, for example, the number of components is increased, the device structure is made complex, and the production cost is increased.